Wtf? Ist diese Liebe oder was?
by xAnnabelxLeex
Summary: Dumbledore se ve en la obligación de pedirle ayuda a un viejo amigo, pero a cambio recibirá más. Muuuucho más Slash Gellert/Albus. Extremadamente traumante.


**Disclaimer****: Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y las empresas relacionadas con ésta que terminaron por matar de la forma más horrorosa a estos personajes.**

**Nota de la autora: Si no le gusta, no continúe leyendo. Cualquier sensación vomitiva y repulsiva que esta historia pueda producir en los lectores me tiene sin cuidado, es más, me importa un soberano cochayuyo. ****Fuzzy Wuzzy**** Was a ****bear****. ****Fuzzy Wuzzy**** Had no hair (8) -- ven? se que esto está prohibido y no me importa =p -- emoticon .**

_Capítulo I_

**"_Antrag auf Dumbledore"_**

Una figura inclinada caminaba a paso lento por el largo y frío corredor de piedra, la forma encorvaba avanzaba al parecer sin percatarse de que su aspecto no armonizaba en lo absoluto con el escenario en el que se encontraba inserto.  
Como una contradicción cruel, su capa, limpia y de vivo color, resaltaba de manera casi excéntrica en esa infraestructura sepulcral y marchita.  
El eco de los pasos de aquel encorvado hombre se amplificaban producto del silencio lúgubre que reinaba en esa cárcel de conciencias estériles, pero a el parecía no importarle que ni su apariencia, ni su semblante se encontraran fuera de lugar.  
La gelidez del aire lo hacia encogerse más y más en su capa, sus cabellos largos y casi níveos caían sobre su pecho de forma cancina.  
A medida que dejaba atrás las innumerables puertas de hierro herméticas, el corazón del hombre latía con más fuerza. Estaba a punto de verse envuelto en una situación que el creía conclusa.  
Después de caminar un buen trecho, escuchando de vez en cuando los débiles quejidos de los prisioneros que batallaban en sueños con sus actos pasados, llegó al temible portal al final del camino, una puerta, no diferente de las otras se alzaba al final de la torre, solitaria, llena de cerraduras y cadenas que se cruzaban entre si. Una única gatera rompía la armonía insana de la puerta. No, no había un tesoro que necesitaba ser protegido ahí dentro, no había una criatura peligrosa y hambrienta que necesitara de tal resguardo y vigilia. Dentro de la celda, una celda tan común como el resto, pero de mayor importancia, se encontraba un hombre, ni más ni menos que un hombre tan común y decadente como el resto de los prisioneros.  
El guardia que interceptaba la entrada, un ser de grandes proporciones que vestía una túnica con capucha negra y esgrimía en la mano una obscenamente grande varita, miro al hombre que se había detenido frente a él, esta vez absolutamente erguido.

- solo tiene un momento – Pronunció el guardia con voz potente sin siquiera inmutarse ante el semblante serio y firme del recién llegado.  
-Tengo el permiso requerido para quedarme el tiempo que sea necesa…  
-Dumbledorre ¿no? Está muy lejos de Londrres ¿no crree?, las cosas no son tan simples aquí.- Respondió la enorme figura arrastrando las palabras y haciéndose a un lado – puede quedarrse el tiempo que quierra, pero no lo harrá ya no vale la pena.

Con un solo movimiento de la enorme varita las cerraduras de la puerta se abrieron, las cadenas se desenredaron y retrocedieron, y finalmente, el paso quedó libre.  
Dumbledore avanzó al tiempo que se quitaba la capucha de la cabeza, y empujando la sólida puerta que le cercaba el paso, avanzo lentamente hacia el interior de una fría y circular celda de piedra.  
En el interior se encontró con un escenario mísero, una litera débil se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación, el techo de piedra dejaba pasar varias goteras cuya agua ennegrecida caía en posas verdosas infectas. Las paredes, también de piedra, filtraban la humedad que se concentraba en el interior.  
Una forma se encontraba apoyada en la pared bajo una ventana con barrotes oxidados, al entrar Dumbledore y cerrar la puerta tras de si, fijó la vista en esa forma sometida y harapienta que parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia a pesar del ruido estridente que habían producido las cerraduras y cadenas.  
-Pensé que era Sandor, con su usual intento de romper mi estabilidad mental. – Dijo el hombre harapiento que estaba cerca de la ventana. Subió la vista hasta encontrarse cara a cara con su visitante. Una sonrisa deformada apareció en la comisura de sus labios.  
- Así que dime Albus, ¿has venido a ver si sigo en mi celda? – Dijo el hombre volviendo la vista hacia la ventana. La débil sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios.  
-En realidad no, Gellert, lo que me trae aquí es un asunto mucho más delicado me temo. – Dijo Dumbledore caminando hacia la ventana a medida que analizaba cada centímetro de la celda.  
-Si si, sospecho de que se trata. Pero no tengo idea de que es lo que quieres de un mago acabado como yo, desde aquí no puedo serte de mucha utilidad ¿o si? – Respondió Gellert sin atreverse a mirar a Dumbledore.  
-Todo lo contrario – Dijo este poniéndose frente a Gellert y mirándolo fijamente al suelo – verás, me enfrento con un problema del que no me puedo hacer cargo solo, y ese problema ha sido ocasionado por un objeto con el que tú y yo hemos estado relacionados.  
-Albus, sabes perfectamente que tú te quedaste con el lubricante después de… bueno, después de aquel incidente  
-Me refiero a la varita de saúco, Gellert, la varita que perdiste cuando nos enfrentamos – Respondió fríamente Dumbledore aunque su semblante seguía impasible.  
-Ah, la varita… claro.  
-Si, la varita. Me atrevo a pensar, y lamentablemente mis suposiciones tienden a ser correctas la mayor parte del tiempo, que Voldemort anda tras las reliquias de la muerte, más específicamente la varita.  
-Nuestra varita – Dijo risueño Gellert, mirando a Albus de manera burlona – Pues te has metido en un embrollo que bien podría superarte querido amigo, de eso no hay duda.  
-Tengo la sospecha que en algún momento, todas las pistas sobre el paradero de esta reliquia guiarán a Voldemort hasta acá. – Explicó Dumbledore – es por eso que debes estar prevenido.  
- Ni Voldemort, ni tu, ni nadie puede hacerme absolutamente nada lo suficientemente terrible como para que yo diga algo de importancia. Ya no tengo nada que perder Albus, ya he perdido todo lo que me importaba.

Dumbledore se quedo en silencio examinando detenidamente el oscuro cielo que se recortaba a través de los barrotes de la ventana.  
Era cierto, Grindelwald ya no tenía nada que perder, pero él estaba seguro que si Voldemort llegaba a ofrecerle algún tipo de beneficio a cambio de la información, era posible que Gellert cediera ante la posibilidad de estar libre y con poder de nuevo.  
-Aún así – Continuó Dumbledore- debes tener cuidado, como ya debes saber, Voldemort no es el despojo de mago que fue durante tanto tiempo, su poder esta creciendo, aunque temo que no haya aprendido nada después de ver mermada su fuerza.  
-Siento curiosidad por tu visita, Albus, vienes aquí a prevenirme de un posible ataque de Voldemort, y a pedir mi "ayuda"… corrígeme si estoy equivocado, ¿no eres tú acaso el mago más poderoso de este tiempo?, detener el alzamiento de voldemort está en tus manos, aunque dudo mucho que puedas hacer mucho con aquella – Apuntó Grindelwald mirando fijamente la mano derecha de Dumbledore que presentaba un aspecto ennegrecido y estropeado.  
-sobrevaloras mi poder, Gellert, como siempre – Respondió Albus mientras bajaba lentamente la manga de la túnica para cubrir su mano derecha de la vista escrupulosa de Grindelwald – y con respecto a esto – dijo mirando su mano – no hay nada de que preocuparse.  
-No, por supuesto que no- respondió Gellert desviando su vista hacia la ventana – seguro que no es nada, solo una maldición que no pudiste detener.  
-De eso me preocupo yo – Dijo Dumbledore en tono amable – y ahora dime, ¿cuento con que no hablarás demás si voldemort se presenta?  
-¿Sabes?, nunca pensé que volverías acá, y menos que pedirías mi ayuda – dijo Gellert con la mirada perdida – nuestros caminos avanzaban a la par querido albus, aunque lamentablemente nunca pudieron unirse.  
-Necesito tu palabra.  
-Es más, a pesar de que nos enfrentamos uno contra el otro, siempre tuve la impresión de que aún éramos esos dos niños tratando de impresionarnos.  
-Gellert…  
-Y tú demostraste ser mejor, un mago de excelentes habilidades – Continuó Grindelwald mientras se ponía de pie lentamente y avanzaba hasta donde estaba Dumbledore- y aun ahí, cuando me vi vencido por quien fuese el amigo más preciado que he tenido, no pude dejar de pensar….  
-Ya es suficiente – Dijo Dumbledore mientras veía como Grindelwald se acercaba más y mas a él. Finalmente pudo notar lo viejo y acabado de su estado. Arrugas profundas surcaban su cara, sus ojos antes vivos e incandescentes ahora mostraban un aspecto oscuro que le brindaba a su mirada una profundidad inquietante. Su largo cabello estaba enmarañado, y su boca, antes risueña e insolente, ahora se abría como una línea para dejar ver una cavidad desdentada.  
-No pude dejar de pensar – Continuó Grindelwald – en que de alguna manera u otra, ambos alcanzamos el fin que deseábamos. Ambos éramos poderosos y luchamos por lo que creímos.  
Dumbledore se iba inquietando a medida que Gellert se acercaba más y más. Su mirada penetrante recorría cada centímetro de su cara. Grindelwald también estaba admirando el inexorable paso del tiempo que había convertido un cuerpo tierno y lleno de vigor, en la figura marchita y endeble de un viejo.  
Ambos hombres estaban frente a frente, cada uno examinando al otro con sumo detenimiento. Sus rostros, separados apenas por centímetros se iluminaban y apagaban progresivamente mientras encontraban rasgos familiares.  
-Pudiste haber seguido el camino que trazamos – Dijo Gellert de pronto, mirando a los ojos a Albus – en ese momento de lucha, a pesar de mi hambre por tener una victoria sobre ti, habría abandonado la batalla solo por..  
-Por que – Respondió Dumbledore seriamente – no habrías sido capaz de abandonar por nada.  
-Por un beso si – Respondió Gellert y con un movimiento suave de su mano, acercó la cara de albus a la suya y lo besó larga y apasionadamente.


End file.
